beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Noah Salsworth
Noah Salsworth AKA Acelarar is a genetically engineered human containing Speed Molecules which grant Noah the ability to run at superhuman speeds, they also serve as a "coat" to Noah, preventing him from burning up while running at superhuman speeds. Noah is the first known costumed vigilante. History Early Life Noah was born in Queens, New York to an overworking mother and an alcoholic father. Up until his father was arrested when Noah was four, Noah's father used to frequently beat him and his mother. During his school years, Noah was gifted in science and was nicknamed "Young Einstein". At the age of eighteen before leaving for college, Noah discovered his mother was diagnosed with cancer. When he went to college he majored in Genetics, Biology and made it his primary task to cure his mother's cancer. The Speed Molecules At the age of twenty-one, scientists discovered a new life form and named them the "Speed Molecules" due to them always vibrating when scientists tried to examine them. Later on scientists discovered that the Speed Molecules were able to enhance genes and prevent disease but only if they were stabilized seeing as they have minds of their own. Noah needed this opportunity to save his mother. Luckily, Noah's class had recently started to study Speed Molecules. Noah stole a supply of some Speed Molecules and started research on how to stabilize them. A month later, due to his high intelligence, Noah had created a machine that would stabilize the molecules. It worked and seeing as he didn't want risk anything to harm his mother, he tested it on himself. Noah then felt strange, he then started producing small bolts of electricity, the Speed Molecules were taking over Noah's own cells, the process was too great for Noah's body to handle causing an small explosion in his dorm. Noah then woke up hospitalized, Noah discovered he had not died from the explosion. The doctors saw that Noah was somehow already healed after 1 day of being hospitalized. The doctors then released Noah from the hospital, when Noah arrived back to college all of his research was destroyed from the explosion and Noah had to be moved to a new dorm. Noah restarted his research and realized he was thinking at an accelerated rate, Noah then took a sample of his blood and examined it discovering the Speed Molecules had permanently replaced his cells and and enhanced all of his capabilities with super speed. Becoming a hero The next day, now realizing the Speed Molecules had given him powers. Noah goes to an abandoned race track to test out his powers. Noah sets a stop watch and runs 50 laps with his superspeed, Noah looks at the stop watch and sees it took him twenty seconds to complete it, Noah is shocked discovering to him he wasn't running that fast and could have gone faster but he would dare not risk it seeing as something bad can happen. Noah comes to the conclusion that the Speed Molecules also serve as a "coat" that protects him from burning up, explaining how he survived the explosion in his dorm. Noah arrives back at the college and thinks to himself what he's going to do with his powers. At one point he thought he could make money to fund his research but he knew his mother had taught him better, thinking of his mother then triggered a repressed memory of his father abusing him and his mother when he was younger. Noah then gets an idea on how to use his powers: as a force for good to stop all injustice. Noah then designed an outfit to protect his identity and also suitable for running. Noah then took to the streets as the vigilante known as ACELARAR. Early adventures Shortly after his first week as a superhero, he encountered his first major super villain Norx, a government test subject gone wrong, Acelarar and Norx spent hours battling but Acelarar's super speed got the best of Norx as he ran circles around him cutting off his oxygen supply eventually knocking him out. After the battle Acelarar noticed that the two had caused collateral damage and a few fatal injuries. The next day, Noah watches the news and learns that his alter ego had been branded a menace and that the NYPD had set out on arresting him. Noah then found it hard patrolling without the cops attempting to capture him, it was easy to outrun them but it'd get a bit tiresome and annoying. After four months of "superheroing", Noah was approached by the I.A.F, they claimed they knew his secret identity and offered a way for his public image to be positively improved and to also help cure his mother's cancer. Noah asked how they could do that and they then offered him to be the first superhero agent of the I.A.F, Noah realized joining the galaxy's top peace keeping team would be a terrific way to discover threats that could harm Earth, Noah reluctantly agreed. After joining the I.A.F, many more superheroes began to pop up and more joined the I.A.F. Acelarar battled many villains, travelled space and teamed up with numerous superheroes against Earth and extraterrestriel threats alike. Depression A fellow student of Noah's, Harold North was also interested in Speed Molecules and wanted to make a fortune off it by making an army for the U.S government, so he asked Noah to help since he excelled in Speed Molecule's. Noah agreed but then realised if he helped Harold, Harold would most likely find out he was Acelarar and so Noah decided to drop his role in helping Harold. The next day, Noah learned a new supervillain was roaming the streets stealing money from the bank, people believed it to be Acelarar himself which eventually led Noah to having to tell the I.A.F it wasn't him. Noah immedietley had to put a stop to it. After several encounters, Acelarar learned that the new villain with similar powers was actually Harold who had cracked the Speed Molecules and obtained powers and took all the money to fund his research into making an army for himself instead for the government. Harold had made a bomb and set a timer, when it blew up the people around it would be the first in a new breed of speed-soldiers. Acelarar and Harold fought with Acelarar eventually defeating him but the bomb went off before Acelarar could stop it. Only 40 people survived the exposure to the Speed Molecules. The I.A.F arrived and took Harold into custody, Acelarar felt terrible for letting most of the people die but he was comforted by his fellow Alpha Legion members on how he tried his best and not everyone is perfect...even superheroes. Acelarar then went to visit the people who had survived the blast, he learned that the scientists were abe to remove some Speed Molecule's and replace them with nanobites. Acelarar felt terrible and decided to take some time off, Noah then developed a phobia of failing in a crisis like that again and would do anything to never let anything like that happen again including giving his life to save others. Sacrifice and Death Legacy After destroying all of his molecules and ceasing to exist, his teammates considered his sacrifice a noble one and so they decided after the mission was complete they'd host a funeral for him. During the funeral many superheroes and civillains attended, and one of his closest friends The Dragonfly decided out of respect they revealed Noah's identity to the public. Two months later, a survivor of the Speed Molecule Crisis; Burt J. Rhode felt it was his duty to carry on the mantle of Acelarar. 1 year after his death, Harold had escaped imprisonment and started his own company Eagle Industries, in order to humiliate his legacy, he created a clone with half Noah's DNA and half Harold's DNA. The clone was eventually named Miles North and had the potential of being the fastest person in the universe. Appearance Noah is caucasian, male with black hair and brown eyes. He's 6', and weighs at 195 lbs. Noah looks like a man of his age although he has bags under his eyes due to non-sleep and stress over finding a cure for his mother's cancer Personality Before gaining his powers, Noah was withdrawn and anti-social due to him believing he cannot be distracted while researching a cure for his mother's cancer. After gaining his abilities, it is believed the Speed Molecules changed him psychologically as well as it did physically, Noah was more hyperactive happier, charismatic as well as other things. Due to being abused as a child, Noah cannot stand seeing woman and child abusers and will/would do anything in his power to stop them, he finds abusers more important to stop rather than super powered or extraterrestrial beings. Powers & Abilities The Speed Molecules inside Noah's body have permanently replaced his cells and have granted him the abilities of Super speed. *'Superhuman Speed' - Speeders have one main ability above all else. Speeders are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in the universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. In their prime can they travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for Speeders to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speeders unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may destroy all their Speed Molecules and cease to exist. *'Accelerated Healing' - Speeders are not invulnerable nor durable enough to sustain damage however if they are harmed they will heal at high speeds. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. *'Electrokinesis' - Speeders have the ability to produce electricity, but they can only do this when running. When they run at a fast enough pace bolts of electricity start to release from their body. *'Phasing' - Speeders can vibrate their molecules so quickly that they can achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. *'Infinite Mass Punch' - Speeders have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain Speeders can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a Terranovian from one continent to another. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Speed Molecule Carriers Category:Genetically Engineered Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Alpha Legion members Category:Speeders Category:Acelarar Family Category:Articles by User:Awesomekid120